The Willow Files
by shanejayell
Summary: Leaving sunnydale and a failed relationship behind, Willow sets out to use her magical gifts for good. A spin off of 'Itsumo means forever' FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Introduction: I own none of the characters from this fanfiction, they all belong to Joss Wheldon and/or Mutant Enemy. This series begins a few months after Buffy, Spike and Anya sacrificed themselves to seal away the First Evil, in the process preventing the complete destruction of Sunnydale and only wrecking the high school.

The Willow Files: One

The bus hit another bump and Willow grimaced, her brown hair falling into her eyes. The young woman dressed in jeans and a older blouse, a battered jacket thrown over it, looked oddly out of place sitting at the window seat, her home and the people she had known swiftly receding behind her. She wished she wasn't going, in many ways, but she also knew, somehow, that she had to.

'And,' Willow thought to herself mournfully, 'it's easier than staying behind and dealing with the mess I helped make.'

Breaking up with Kennedy had been one of the hardest things that Willow had ever done, but she couldn't bring herself to use the girl that way any more. Despite all of the time that had passed Willow wasn't over her dead lover Tara, not really, and she couldn't be with Kennedy when her heart still belonged to someone else.

'Not to mention my crying out Tara's name during a moment of passion,' Willow felt herself blushing with embarrassment.

Even then Kennedy had been willing to stay with Willow, apparently convinced it was merely a slip of the tongue, but Willow knew better. As gently as possible Willow broke up with her, filling the Summers household with arguments and crying for days, then finally falling to sulky silence. Giles had suspected she was just running away when she revealed her plans to him, and in a way she wondered if he was right.

"I'm not sure this is the best time to go," Giles said to her gently as the two of them had stood out on the porch. He looked tired, the English Watcher who had helped guide them all in one way or another, and older. Obviously Buffy's death and all that had come after it were weighing on him, and she felt guilty adding to it.

"I don't know if it would ever be the time to go," Willow answered honestly, putting her hand on the sun warmed wooden railing, "there would almost always be something going on to keep me here another few days or weeks." She sighed, "But I have powers, maybe more than I realize, and I think with that comes a responsibility to use them to help."

"You could always help here," Giles said quietly.

"There's you, Xander, Faith and all of the young Slayers here," Willow said to him evenly, "I'm not really needed here, and you know it." She smiled at him as she added gently, "And you know I'm not going to be gone for good."

"How will you support yourself?" Giles finally asked her, more than a hint of concern for the young lady in his voice.

"I've saved quite a bit," Willow said honestly, "along with my college money. My parents aren't happy with how I'm choosing to spend it, but..."

Giles made a face, well aware of the non-relationship that she had with her parents. "The Council still retains a great deal of resources," he said with a slight smile, "I believe I can suggest they help fund someone of your unique skills."

"Are you sure?" Willow looked up at him in surprise.

"I want to," he said firmly, Giles smiled a bit sadly, "It's the least I can do for someone who meant so much to Buffy."

"Then thank you,", Willow said as she stepped forward to hug Giles gently, the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes.

A bump rattled Willow, making her reach out to grab the seat ahead of her. With a soft sigh she sat back, looking out into the darkness. Faith hadn't really been bothered one way or another, the dark haired Slayer looking on with a certain amusement as the drama played out. Willow still had mixed feelings about her, she still remembered Faith's employment with the Mayor of Sunnydale, but she knew Giles and the others could keep an eye on her.

Willow rubbed at her eyes tiredly, thinking of a more painful parting. Poor Dawnie had been so upset with her, the younger girl both crying and angry when she got the news, and she had refused to talk to her when Willow left. That rejection had hurt, even though she knew that the girl would get over it, eventually.

'At least Xander was cheerful,' Willow thought. Alexander Harris had been her friend for almost as long as she could remember, and he had realized she was leaving long before anyone else. Even as she had been crafting a enchanted eye to replace the natural one he lost they had talked about it, helping her figure out what she wanted to do and why.

"So you're going to become Zatanna?" Xander asked, his eyepatch giving him a pirate look.

"Huh?" Willow blinked.

"Scarlet Witch? Enchantress?" Xander offered, then shook his head, "You really need to start reading comics again, or you'll miss the pop culture references."

"I'd better not be having a comic book life," Willow said feelingly, "I'd look terrible in one of those skin tight outfits."

Xander laughed softly, leaning forward in his seat as he studied Willow, hair falling forward a bit. He looked better, still grieving for Anya's loss but recovering, slowly but surely. "So what will you be doing?" he asked curiously.

"Hit the road," Willow said honestly. She smiled wryly, "I've noticed that after my training with the British coven I can sense evil forces, somewhat. Once I know I'm going in the right direction I can find them, and hopefully stop them."

"Without backup?" Xander raised an eyebrow.

"I'll manage," Willow answered, "and there's always back up around, really." She smiled slightly, "All those awakened Slayers, for one."

"Point," Xander nodded. He smiled wryly, "I almost wish I could join you, but I've got the job and such."

Willow smiled wryly, putting the sphere she was holding down on the table before stretching tiredly. "Did you ever think of all the Scoobies you'd end up being the first one to find a life out in the real world?" she asked.

"Not really," Xander admitted. They sat there in the silence for a moment, "So have you told your parents about all this?"

"You know them," Willow sighed, "A phone conversation, lots of agreeable sounds and the general sense that they still think I'm just going through a phase."

"And how many years have you been going through this phase?" Xander asked impishly.

Willow sighed, "They'll see the light eventually."

Back on the bus Willow tried to get a crick out of her neck without disturbing the man snoring in the seat next to her. 'Remind me to try out a airplane next time,' she thought, 'it has got to be better than this.' Buying a bus ticket seemed like a good idea at the time, as well as oddly fitting, considering Buffy had done much the same, years back.

The bus swung into a turn then coasted to a stop as the driver announced, "Los Angeles bus depot, everyone out."

A few minutes later and Willow was sitting on a nearby bench, her two bags sitting by her feet as the sun began to rise of the city. The air was relatively clear, a breeze pushing the smog away, and there were already horns honking and people moving off in the distance.

"Hey toots, new in town?" the warm male voice said from nearby.

Willow frowned, looking over then brightened suddenly as she recognized him, "Lorne!" The green skinned demon smiled back, a bit surprised but pleased when she stepped up to hug him.

"Well that's quite the hello." Lorne laughed. He gestured to a convertible parked nearby, "Let me take you to our new digs."

"So you've really taken over Wolfram and Hart?" Willow asked as they drove, the sun shining down on them. Oddly Lorne didn't seem to draw many glances, it appeared the people of LA were used to seeing things like him.

"More like they gave it us much like Eve gave Adam the apple," Lorne remarked as they scooted through traffic, "but we're refusing temptation so far."

"Sounds fun," Willow smiled wryly. It wasn't long before they reached the law offices, a massive building that Lorne cheerfully led her into, up an elevator and over to the chairman's office. She took in the blonde vampire sitting at the reception desk in surprise, "Harmony?"

She beamed, bouncing up off her chair to hug Willow just a second too long to be comfortable. "I bet you're here to see Angel," Harmony smiled, "I'll see if he's free." A short conversation on the phone and she waved Willow in, "Go on! I'll catch up with you later."

The office clearly had started out as that of a traditional executive, but Angel had already put his stamp on it, weapons hanging on the wall and a Spartan elegance to the place. Angel himself stood up as soon as she entered, his eyes sorrowful as he welcomed her. "It's good to see you," he said.

"I'm sorry," Willow was honest as she said, "I wish there had been something more I could do for Buffy."

Angel closed his eyes a moment, then opened them to meet her gaze without accusation. "I heard about what you did, awakening the Slayers," he said, "you more than had your hands full."

Quietly Willow sketched in what had happened then, as well as giving a rough summary of what she was planning. "I'm just passing through," she said, "but I wanted to see you in person."

"Thank you," Angel said gravely. He paused, then dug through folders on top of his desk, "I was wondering... we have a situation, a magician that seems to be knocking off his business rivals. Care to give us a hand?"

'Guess this is going to happen to me a lot,' Willow thought even as she grabbed her tool kit, filled with implements and ingredients for doing magic. "What can I do to help?"

End, File One

Author's Notes: Don't expect 'Willow Files' very regularly, or that many of them. I want to sketch in Willow's time on the road as well as put her up against some different sort of things than she might have faced in Buffy. Requests for favorite characters will be taken, but no promises on if they'll appear or in what form. Also, I started writing Itsumo before the apocalyptic final Angel season, so I'm mostly going to be ignoring the darker stuff from that time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Willow Files: Two

With a cry of alarm Willow slid down the dusty slope before thumping to the ground, a second cry of pain following. "Oh my aching butt," the reddish brown haired girl groaned, the sun beating down on her.

Much more gracefully the Slayer slid down beside her, her glossy black hair shining in the sunlight. "You all right?" Michelle asked, offering a pale brown hand.

Willow took it, pulling herself to her feet with a wince. "I will be," she winced, rubbing at her bottom. She looked up at the taller girl plaintively, "So now that we're away from the city and out on the reservation can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'll try," Michelle smiled gently, "though it may take a bit of time."

Quietly the situation was sketched in, the two women standing carefully out of the bright summer sun. Over the past several weeks people had been disappearing from around the reservation and the nearby city, usually one at a time and when they were out on hikes. Search and rescue vehicles along with many volunteers scoured the countryside, but for several days nothing was found. Finally there was a break, but it was a bad one when a searcher found what appeared to be a human bone... one that had been chewed on.

"Ew," Willow made a face.

Michelle nodded seriously as she said, "It looks like something is hunting down humans in this area." She made a face as she confessed, "I've been trying to find something since the disappearances first started, but so far nothing."

Willow shifted the bag she was carrying as she quietly said, "Which is why you contacted Giles and he sent me."

"Yeah," Michelle agreed. Her blue eyes twinkled slightly as she said, "I know Mr. Giles said that you're an expert, but..."

"I'm not quite what you expected?" Willow asked wryly. Her jeans were comfortable, a bit beat up, and her white blouse was already a bit dusty, but she certainly didn't look like some expert in the occult. "I've been doing this sort of thing for a few years now," she explained, "at first with Buffy and now on my own."

"Fair enough," Michelle conceded then she flashed a smile, "I know I certainly don't look like a monster slayer, either."

Willow found herself looking over at Michelle, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. The taller girl was generously proportioned, her full breasts pressing against her white T-shirt, the cut offs practically painted on her hips. She carried a few stakes along with a crossbow, looking almost dangerously wild in her outdoors surroundings.

"You carry it off pretty well," Willow answered her honestly. She looked more serious as she asked, "Any idea what might be behind the attacks?"

"A few fleeting sightings, is all," Michelle answered, "the accounts are pretty garbled, but they mention feathers and wings."

"Which doesn't help much," Willow frowned, "it could be something native like Raven or an imported monster, like a harpy, gryphon..."

"Those things are real?" Michelle blinked.

"Ran into a gryphon shortly after I moved to Seattle," Willow shrugged as she pulled out some lotion to rub on her bare arms, "looked pretty close to the drawings, too."

"Huh," Michelle looked impressed. "All I've ran into are the traditional vampires," she admitted, "and a few local nasties."

"Give it time," Willow shrugged. She looked up into the clear sky as she mused, "This thing, it's been attacking single travelers and small groups?"

"So far," Michelle acknowledged before looking at her suspiciously, "why?"

"Back when I worked with a group," the faintest sound of regret tinged her voice, "one of us would go out as bait." Willow smiled slightly, "Might work here, too."

Michelle frowned, fingering one of the bolts for her crossbow, "You do know I might not be able to save you in time?"

"Who said anything about me being bait?" Willow joked. A bit more seriously she continued, "Even if you can't get the drop on it, I can take care of myself."

Michelle smiled faintly, "I'm sure you can."

Not long afterwards Willow was walking along one of the many routes marked on the tourist guide to the area, coincidentally the route that had the most people disappear off of it. Climbing up over rocks she looked around her curiously, trying to emulate a tourist while also keeping an eye out for any possible threats.

'Not that I know what to look for anyway,' Willow admitted. She knew very little about Native America creatures of myth and legend, much less the monsters of the region. Rupert Giles, the current head of the Watchers hadn't been much help when he called her in, either, just mentioning that there was a possibly lethal creature in the area.

"Is this working?" Michelle's soft voice was in her ear.

"Loud and clear," Willow confirmed softly. The speaking charm was a easy spell, tied to her earring and necklace, and let her communicate with someone as well as if they were using a normal walkie-talky. It also had a low magical signature, so hopefully whatever they were tracking wouldn't be able to pick up on it.

"Try to stay in the shade too," Michelle gently cautioned, "we don't want you getting heat stroke or something." She crouched behind the trees nearby, far enough away to avoid being seen while still near enough to nail the thing with a crossbow bolt.

'Hopefully,' Willow amended. "I'll try," she answered her honestly, "but there's not that much shade to be had."

"Fair enough," Michelle conceded. Quietly she added, "Is it me or are there a lot of ravens up in the trees today?"

Willow looked around cautiously, and indeed there were a lot of the black birds on the branches... all around where Michelle crouched. Her eyes widening in alarm Willow felt the surge of magical power in the air even as she cried out, "Move!"

Michelle jerked, more in surprise than anything else and the black birds descended on her in a cloud of feathers. "No," she wailed as she was engulfed, the swirling flock lifting her off the ground somehow, ignoring her struggles.

Willow raced forward, thoughts racing as she ran. 'No time for anything fancy,' she thought, ''I have to get Michelle free fast!' The air was leaden, cold as she reached where Michelle had stood, gazing upward into the eerily black sky above, blackened by all the birds.

"They hunt us..." the words seemed to echo down from the flock, "kill us without caring or concern. The hunters must be punished, priestess..."

'Priestess?' Willow blinked, 'Why do they call me that?' Shaking herself she focused on what was happening, "And what of the travelers who came through here?"

"They did not show the proper respect," they cawed back, "like you!"

'They sound angry,' Willow thought even as she mentally completed the spell. With a few words flames danced around her hands, flaring brighter and brighter. A cry and the flame burst exploded into the ravens, disrupting their hold a moment and sending Michelle plummeting towards the earth. Running forward Willow caught her, grunting in effort.

"Thank you," Michelle managed weakly, her face and arms scratched up by the bird's talons.

Willow was surprised to feel a flash of warmth within her as she held Michelle close, then fought down the urge. "I'm not done yet," Willow answered, easing Michelle back to her feet.

"What are you going to do?" Michelle asked, a certain degree of awe in her voice.

Willow looked up a the swirling flock, disorganized now but still a real threat. "Make damn sure they don't do it again," she answered.

This time as Willow called up the fire spell Willow didn't even try to restrain herself, flames dancing in a protective aura around her body. Her hands glowed brighter and brighter, eyes going almost while as she channeled the elemental power of nature itself.

With a final bitten off syllable Willow released, a massive wave of flame washing across the sky, scouring it clean of most of the birds, the remains disappearing in a flare of magical power after she struck. Finally she stopped amid the plaintive cries of, "Mercy, mercy."

"Swear that you won't harm human beings again," Willow said coldly, "and I'll spare you. Otherwise I'll burn you out of the sky."

"We so swear," they cawed back then quickly, without fan fair the birds were gone, the blue sky clear once more.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Michelle finally sighed, leaning against Willow's arm.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Willow Files: Three

Willow paused at the airport gate, turning back to looked at the young woman who had driven her there from the reservation. "Thank you," she smiled, reddish brown hair falling into her eyes as she fidgeted with her bag.

"No, thank you," Michelle smiled at her gently, her tanned hand resting on Willow's shoulder. "I don't know how we would have handled Raven otherwise," she said, glossy black hair flowing in a wave down her back.

"You would have come up with something," Willow looked away.

Looking down at her with a compassionate look Michelle asked, "Or sleeping together still bothers you, doesn't it?"

Willow's face went beet red.

The two of them had held an unofficial victory celebration in Michelle's home the night after they had defeated Raven, along with a few young men and women who knew Michelle's secret. Drinks had flowed freely, herbal smokes had come out and when Willow had been sufficiently mellow Michelle had made her move.

Drawing Willow into the bedroom as the part continued in the living room Michelle had boldly kissed the smaller woman. Mildly surprised by her own passionate response they had collapsed together onto the bed, soon lost to a night of wild lovemaking. The next morning Willow was feeling terribly guilty, while Michelle treated it all quite casually.

"I guess I'm old fashioned," Willow admitted, blushing.

Michelle checked the clock, "I think we have some time till your plane comes, let's talk." Drawing her over to some nearby chairs she sat them both down, "I hate to ask, but how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Two," Willow confessed uncomfortably, "along with a few unrequited crushes."

Michelle looked a bit started, but she recovered quickly. "After that night," she said with amusement, "I figured you were a lot more experienced." With a thoughtful look, "I wonder what you'll be like with practice?"

"Michelle!" Willow protested with a blush.

"Sorry," Michelle gave her a unrepentant smile. A bit more seriously she said, "Once you start to date a bit more, you'll find out that women expect different things from relationships."

Tentatively Willow asked, "Like?"

"God," Michelle chuckled, "women are so various! They might want a serious commitment, a casual fling, fuckbuddies or even just a one night stand."

"Fuckbuddies?" Willow repeated with a squeak in her voice.

"You have a lot to learn," Michelle squeezed her hand, "and I hope you'll have a fun time doing it. Just try not to get your heart broken too many times while you're doing it, huh?"

"I'll try," Willow said, still blushing a bit. The announcement for her flight was made and she got up, "I gotta go."

Michelle walked her to the gate, "Thank you, again." Gently she drew Willow close and kissed her on the lips, "If you ever come out here again stop on by, I'd love to see you."

"I will," the fiercely blushing Willow promised before turning away, heading up the boarding tube to her plane. Even a hour or so later as the plane touched down in Seattle, Washington, the memory of that kiss lingered, tingling on her lips.

A fine misty rain fell on the city, the sprawling buildings and port so different from Sunnydale. Part of why Willow had chosen to live in this city was because of that difference, trying to get away from her past and everything she had left behind. She had settled here not long after her case with Angel and his partners, though she stayed on the road much of the year.

The bus ride to her apartment was mercifully short, and after dropping her bag at the front door Willow all but collapsed on her bed for a much needed rest. Waking up a few hours later she padded through the apartment in a battered old set of sweatpants, taking note of what she needed to clean and to stock up on.

Sitting down at her desk Willow turned on her computer then called up her email program, checking for new messages. Dealing with business first Willow saw Giles had sent her a message asking about her case in the midwest involving a hydra, while several other emails from Slayers waited to be answered. In part of a deal she made with the Watcher's Council Willow received funds from them in return for being a magical troubleshooter and consultant

Finishing composing replies she opened up the other email, several of which were from friends. Xander had sent her a long message about what was going on with him, as well as comments from many of the younger Slayers there. Dawn had broken her silence at last, thankfully, and Willow was amused to see how her like was going. Giles, it seemed, had more or less adopted her and she was annoyed by all the restrictions, in a fond sort of way. Sadly there was nothing from Kennedy, despite all her protests that they would stay friends even after they broke up.

'I broke up with her,' Willow reminded herself firmly, 'it's understandable that she'd not be interested in talking to me.' Still, she wrote a separate email to Kennedy even as she answered all her friends messages, finally ending up with only one unopened piece of mail.

Clicking it open Willow read the message quickly, soon blinking in surprise. "In response to you submission we are very interested in the quality of your work... would like to discuss contract details.. please reply soonest!"

"The erotica contest," Willow blurted, her brain finally figuring out what was going on. A few weeks ago Willow had been feeling particularly... needy, and in her frustration began typing on her computer. It hadn't taken her long to pour out her fantasies onto paper, not to mention more of her wilder impulses, but originally she had no intention of doing anything else with it. However while visiting a local coffee shop she had seen the notice for a erotica contest and on a lark sent the novel in under a pseudonym, not expecting anything to come of it.

"Thank god I came up with a fake name," Willow muttered, composing a reply. She'd feel much better about having a book of erotica out under the name 'Willow Rosebloom' than with her real name on the cover. "And that depends on if they publish it or not," she added.

Making this sort of deal would certainly help, as the Watcher's Council money barely let her break even. Rent of the apartment, food and magical supplies ate up a lot of her money, not to mention transportation costs. Buying a car was out of the question, with the base cost, insurance and gas, and most other methods of transport cost too.

"Of course I could try magic to get around," Willow got up, stretching after she shut down her email, "but that's dangerous, too."

Riding a broom was just a fairy tale, but there were other methods of magic transportation. However, teleporting or any other transport spell ate up a lot of mystical energy and were very visible. Early in her travels Willow had learned there were creatures that hunted magic users, and large energy use spells drew them in like bugs to a lamp.

'Not that I can't handle them,' Willow added mentally, 'but why take chances?'

Looking up at the clock Willow decided she had enough time to do some shopping. Changing to a nice set of slacks and collecting her umbrella she took the elevator down to the lobby, then headed out into the rain. Her building was in a older part of town, and among the cafes and stores were a few more unusual shops. Nestled in between a gay and lesbian book store and a gallery was a magic shop, much like the one back in Sunnydale.

"I see you're back in town," Matt smiled as she came in, the handsome young man almost automatically charming. Thankfully the blonde was also gay, his manly charms really focused on any guys who came in.

"Guess I am," Willow agreed. Matt was a terrible gossip, so she was very careful what to tell him, but he was also a great source of information. Moving around the store Willow collected her supplies then went up to the desk, "Anything news?"

Cheerfully Matt filled her in on any changes in the couples of the magical community, then gave her a quick overview of what else was going on. Even as he chattered away he rang up her order, took money and made change. "So," he said as he bagged her herbs and other ingredients, "did you get lucky why you were gone?"

"Of course not," Willow protested, but a flush was coming up on her cheeks.

"You did," Matt laughed, "ooh, tell Uncle Matt!"

"There's nothing to tell," Willow blushed harder.

"Yes there is," Matt grinned. "If you don't," he threatened, "I'll tell all the gay girls in town you're single and looking for a partner."

"You wouldn't," Willow visibly paled, knowing how many lesbians came into this shop for various reasons, from serious magic to new age wackos.

Matt purred, "Try me."

With a sigh Willow gave in, quickly coming up with an edited version of what happened. "It happened in the southwest..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Willow Files: Four

"Don't even think about it," Willow Rosenburg growled, her reddish brown hair falling into her eyes. The slim young woman held a knife in one hand, glowing faintly, while the other clutched a wooden stake.

It was winter in Seattle, and the skies were grey as a light rain dribbled down on them both. The back alley was dimly lit, dim enough that the vampire was able to stand freely, his potential victim still struggling weakly in his grasp.

"You have got to be kidding me," the black haired man looked disgusted at seeing Willow there, ready to fight. He gave her a hard look, "Just walk away, little witch, it'll be better for both of us."

"Can't do that," Willow said. A softly muttered word sent power to her knife, and for a moment it blazed with pure sunlight.

"Ahh!" the vampire threw his arm up to shield his face, not incidentally releasing his struggling captive.

Moving in Willow struck at the vampire with the ease of long practice, driving the stake home into it's heart. "Sorry," she murmured to his surprised face just as he crumbled away to a fine grey ash.

"Oh my god," the boy looked at Willow in awe and more than just a bit of fear, the vampire's near victim pressed up against the wall. Without another word he fled, bolting down the alley as fast as his feet could carry him.

"You're welcome," Willow called after him wryly, slipping the knife and stake back into her shoulder bag as she headed out of the alley too, rejoining street life as she went off to carry out her own errands.

The postal center was packed, with people picking up late arriving Christmas gifts, sending out apology cards for forgetting someone, and all that stuff plus the usual business and day to day matters that kept this kind of place busy.

"How can I help you?" the younger blonde haired woman looked up at Willow over the top of her glasses, her voice indicating absolutely no interest in her work or in assisting with Willow's needs.

"I need to send this out," Willow took out the computer disk from her bag, still safely in it's protective case, "in a padded envelope as well as a cover letter. How much?"

"Here," she held out her hand.

Willow passed over the disk and the woman put it on an electronic scale, checking the weight against a chart. After quoting the overnight, urgent and express prices Willow picked the medium one, then bought the two envelopes she needed too.

"Thank you," Willow took her stamps and went over to a side counter, where she put the address on and assembled her package.

"Right, then..." the mail lady took the envelope then stopped, her eyes widening. "Circe publications?! You're a writer?"

Willow felt herself blushing. "Ah, well..." she stammered.

"I read their Inferno line of erotica," the young woman gushed happily, "it's so hot! You gotta read it!"

"Well, I did read a few for research," Willow found herself confessing, wondering what god she had annoyed to find herself in this situation.

"God, a real writer right here in my line-up," the mail girl shook her head, "who would have thought!" She leaned forward, dropping her voice to ask, "Is this for one of their romances or... the hot stuff?"

"Well," Willow felt herself blushing brighter as she reluctantly admitted, "it is going to their erotica editor..."

The mail lady nearly squealed with glee as she beamed at Willow. She looked at the envelope, even as other customers were getting restless. "Rosebloom," she noted the name as Willow excused herself, "I'll keep an eye out for your book."

"Thanks," a fiercely blushing Willow sighed.

'I can't believe that happened,' Willow thought as she took a moment to orient herself, standing outside the bustling post office. 'Thank god I figured out a alias to write under,' she mused, 'I'd be too embarrassed, otherwise.' Seeing a coffee shop nearby she made a break for it, cutting across the busy street as the misty rain fell.

"Welcome to Starboots, can I take your order?" the young man asked, wearing the usual green and brown uniform of the coffee giant. The place was busy, with men and women drinking various coffees, late and flavored drinks.

"Coffee," Willow said.

"Would you like a grande size, the mega-grande, our excelsior or the ultimate bucket o' joe?" he asked.

Willow rolled her eyes at the odd terminology. "Mega-grande please," she said, leaning up against the counter tiredly.

"Here you go," he passed the coffee over, naming a surprising price even for someone who was used to California pricing.

"Thanks," Willow passed over the change then walked over to a window seat, sitting down to watch the rain make patterns on the glass. With a sigh she reached into her bad for her notebook, setting it on the table, digging out a pen and then beginning to write.

Dear Xander, Giles, Dawn and co.

I'm sorry I couldn't get out to Sunnydale for Christmas. I took my best shot, but something came up back east I had to deal with. I hope you all had a good time, and I'm sorry I missed it.

'Well, not really,' Willow thought a bit sadly. She actually was kind of glad that the coven had sent her to New York, it meant not having to go back to Sunnydale and seeing Kennedy. Her last visit just a few months ago had been bad enough, with Kennedy alternating between trying to be a real friend and snipping at her like a ex-lover. With a wry smile she went back to her writing...

Thank you all for the gifts, by the way. I have no idea where Xander found the Loving Lesbian book that he sent me, but it was... enlightening reading. Dawny, I'm wearing your sweatshirt now, and it's keeping me toasty warm. Giles, the reference guide to Native American supernatural creatures has already come in handy, and I suspect it will again.

FYI, Kennedy, please warm me if you're going to be sending me something adult in the mail. I opened your package in front of one of the other residents in my building, a older lady, and the expression on her face when the toy fell out was priceless. I was worried I was going to have to try first aide for a minute there.

I can imagine Giles wants to know about the New York business, if only for his files. It was a fairly simple situation, with a man possessed by a departed spirit. Because of the power of the entity a normal exorcism failed, and I was called in through a contact with the coven. As a side comment, I continue to be in awe of whom the coven is connected to. They even have contacts in the Vatican!

On the personal end, things are going all right for me. I'm making some money with my freelance writing, and in at least some situations I'm being paid for my supernatural work. That, plus my Watcher's allowance is keeping my head above water. So no, Xander, you do not need to send me money or any more care packages made up by the young Slayers. Tho I did appreciate the frosted chocolate brownies, they cheered me up a lot.

Anyway, Happy New Year to you all, Willow.

Willow capped her pen and tucked it and the paper away just as she felt a presence nearby. Looking up she was surprised to see the mail lady, looking faintly uncomfortable as she stood nearby Willow's table. "Yes?" Willow asked.

"I'm sorry for losing it back there," the blonde took off her glasses and smiled charmingly, having changed out of the postal uniform to a casual shirt and jeans, "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

Willow met those blue eyes and smiled, "No, it just surprised me a bit, Miss...?"

"Jesse," the blonde said. She gestured to the empty seat across from Willow and politely asked, "May I?"

After a moment of silent debate Willow nodded, deciding she'd like the company. "Willow," she smiled, despite knowing the other woman knew her name.

"So Willow," Jesse winked, "come here often?"

Willow snorting in amusement, "No, not really."

"Me either," Jesse agreed, "too corporate." She leaned back a bit, her breasts pushing against her shirt, "I only go here because it's convenient for work."

"I can imagine," Willow agreed.

"Though I have to say that today," Jesse gave Willow a sweet smile, "the coffee shop is a much brighter place."

Willow blushed. "Thank you."

"Just saying the truth," Jesse said. She paused, "I haven't offended you, have I?"

"No," Willow smiled back, "I'm just not used to compliments."

"Then people must be blind," Jesse said firmly.

"You are way too charming," Willow laughed, "but... I'm not darting right now."

"Doesn't mean I can't try to be your charming friend," Jesse gave a roguish grin.

"We'll see," Willow smiled.

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, Starboots is a thinly disguised major chain of coffee houses. The post office is based on a similar but different experience that I had picking up and mailing out gift packages over the Christmas season.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow Files: Spring

Willow Rosenberg pulled up to the driveway in her old jalopy, checking the note she clutched in one hand to see if the address was correct. Satisfied it was Willow turned down the lane leading into the small marina, passing the sign reading 'Safe Harbor.'

A long ramp extended into the water, with a floating pump island nearby, and near the water was a large convenience store and restaurant. Near the woods bracketing the inlet were cabins for rent, probably only large enough for two people at most.

Standing at the railing around the large main building was a older man, grey in the tall fellow;'s hair, but he was well muscled and fit in his almost lumberjack looking clothes. Beside him was a much younger woman, with honey blonde hair, a nice figure and dressed in a tight checked shirt and blue jeans tucked into her boots.

"Ms. Rosenberg," the tall man walked up as she got out of her car.

"Mr. Lawson," Willow nodded. She shook his hand as she said wryly, "No offense, but you're not what I'd expect an ex-watcher to look like."

He laughed as Lawson said, "Trust me, when I retired I wanted to get as far away from being a watcher as could."

"Ahem," the blonde cleared her throat as she walked up to them.

"And this is Sae Jenkins," Lawson nodded to her, "co-owner of Safe Harbor."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Rosenberg," Sae nodded as she shook her hand.

Addressing both of them she said, "I'm going to get tired of Ms. Rosenberg fast, why not just use Willow?"

Larson chuckled, "Of course, Willow."

"I'd love to," Sae added with a slight smile.

"So," Willow said as she took her tool kit out of the car, the bag with all her various magical implements, "what's the situation?"

"Something is... attacking residents at night," Larson summarized as the bear-like man lead her up to the building.

"Something?" Willow echoed.

"Descriptions vary," Sae jumped in, "about all everyone agrees with is that it's not human and it's scary as hell."

"You eaten yet?" Larson asked.

"Just a snack a few hours ago," Willow said.

"We'll make you something," Sae smiled at Willow sweetly as she held open the front door to the café.

Inside the building a few morning people were already there at various tables while a older, grandmotherly looking woman worked behind the front counter cooking away, flipping pancakes and frying eggs. There was a remarkably homey atmosphere to the place., even with the required trophies hanging on the walls along with the folksy decorations.

"Alice," Lawson nodded.

"Yo," the older woman replied as she put a serving of eggs on.

"Three breakfast specials, please," he ordered.

"Coming right up," the grey haired lady nodded as she flipped the contents of another of her cooking pans.

"The special will fill you up," Sae said as they sat down at a table by the front window.

"Yup," Larson agreed. Giving Willow a serious look he said, "Rumors are spreading about us being haunted, in fact we've already had a few cancellations. Do you think you can do something about it?"

"I can't promise anything," Willow said firmly, "but I'll give it my best efforts."

"That's all we can ask," Sae said as she reached over to squeeze Willow's hand.

Willow was faintly surprised to feel a thrill of excitement at the woman's touch, though she hid it as well as she could. "Where have the appearances been happening?" she asked in a brisk, businesslike tone.

"The cabins," Larson said, "and only overnight."

"Then I'd better take a cabin to sleep in tonight," Willow said thoughtfully, "and wait to see what's coming."

"You need any help?" Larson offered.

Before Willow could answer Alice arrived with three loaded plates, stuffed with pancakes, eggs and sausage. "Here ya go," she dropped them off casually.

"Thanks Alice," Sae grinned with mirth even as she saw Willow looking down at her food with wide eyes.

"Another masterpiece," Larson agreed.

"Thank you, ma'am," Willow agreed, wondering if she was really going to be able to finish it all without exploding.

"Enjoy," Alice chuckled softly as the older woman hurried off to answer another order.

Sae had a impish look, "More than you expected?"

"Oh yeah," Willow murmured as she tried some sausage.

"Should have warned you," Larson chuckled as he broke off some toast and began to eat, "she really likes to show off to newcomers."

The rest of the day was spent with Willow exploring the marina and trying to get a feeling for the situation. She walked around the cabins, down to the water and then back to the woods, all the while trying to sense any kinds of supernatural phenomenon. Oddly, despite her best efforts, she was coming up with zero.

"Hey," the voice called as a figure emerged from the trees. Sae looked good enough to eat as she slipped from the shadows of the woods, her only concession to the chill of the ocean air the addition of a leather jacket.

"Hi," Willow turned, putting the piece of crystal she had been using away in her pocket. She smiled, "Beautiful place."

"If you like remote," Sae smiled wryly as she walked over to Willow's side. The breeze stirred her long hair as she added, "But it is nice to visit."

"You don't like it?" Willow asked.

Sae shrugged slightly. "I split my time between here and the city," she admitted, "but I'd rather just leave everything to Lawson. But he feels I need to be here on site, in case he needs to make changes etcetera."

"Hmm," Willow nodded. She looked out over the ocean, seeing the waves rise and fall as she asked, "Have you seen it?"

"No, thankfully," Sae answered. She stepped close, looking over Willow in her jeans, long overcoat and sweats, "Not used to this chill?"

"I used to live in California," Willow said in explanation.

"Ah," Sae stepped close, smiling up at the slightly taller Willow. She dropped her voice, "If you like, I could... warm you up a bit?"

Willow blushed. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm working."

Sae sighed as she stepped back, "Your loss." With that she stalked off, disappearing once more into the woods.

"That was odd," Willow blinked as she set off to continue her explorations. 'So if it isn't magic,' she mused as she walked, 'what is going on here?'

Later on that evening Larson blinked as she entered his office, sitting down across from him as she laid out her theory as to what was going on there at the marina. "You can't be serious," he finally said.

"It does sound pretty crazy," Willow admitted, "but I think we can solve this, if you'll lend me the gear."

"Heh," Larson smiled wryly, "all right, I'll even help you set it up."

As night fell Willow retired to her cabin, sitting back as she listened to the waves lap against the shore outside. She ate some crackers she brought along as she waited, sitting on the bed with her surprise within easy reach.

"OoooooOOooooOhhhhh," the moaning cry came as something slowly shuffled it's way up to the door.

"Come on," Willow murmured tensing.

There was a click as the door was unlocked, then the figure burst into the room, waving glowing arms as it moaned, "Leeeave this place! Gooo!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Willow said flatly as she calmly released the rope triggering her surprise.

WHUMP!

The weighted net dropped from the ceiling, pinning the monster to the floor as the thing make a very feminine gasp of surprise. "Why you..." it gasped.

Willow picked up the walkie talkie she borrowed and sent, "Got it, Larson."

Larson rushed in a few moments later, taking in the struggling figure on the floor thoughtfully. "It looks a lot less frightening than described," he noted.

"Well, surprising people out of a sound sleep probably helped," Willow calmly noted as she knelt down beside their captive. She reached out, found a seam in the monster suit then pulled off the mask.

"Alice?" Larson blurted.

"Damn it," the older woman growled, "let me up!"

"Would you mind explaining why, first?" Willow asked pleasantly.

Alice glared at her under bushy eyebrows. "My family used to own Safe Harbor," she finally growled, "until bad business decisions drove them out of business."

"So you figured you could drive Larson and Sae out of business by haunting the place, then buy it back cheap," Willow concluded.

"Argh," Larson made a face, "why do I feel like a character in a bad sixties cartoon?"

"Jinkies," Willow agreed.

"Well, at least she didn't say," Sae said as she sleepily arrived, "I would have gotten away with it if not for that damn kid."

"You mind letting me up?" Alice asked grouchily.

"No," Larson scowled.

"Now that you've caught her," Sae sauntered over to Willow's side dressed only in her nightie, "does that mean you're not working, now?"

Willow blushed, "Guess so."

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, this is a homage to Scooby Doo. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Willow Files

"Miss Rosenburg," the brown haired woman said respectfully, pushing up her glasses a bit nervously, "welcome to Watcher's Roost."

"Miss Chalmers," Willow nodded, her reddish brown hair tied back by a piece of leather cord, her clothes a bit battered looking from the trip to England. The plane ride there had been bad enough, but the jeep over the rough road had been murder.

She smiled slightly, "Lydia, please."

"Lydia," Willow smiled, "and I'm Willow."

"Well," Lydia said, "it's a honor to meet you again, ma'am." She turned to the open castle gate, the ruin towering above them, "Would you care to follow me inside?"

"Is it safe?" Willow asked wryly.

"You'll see," Lydia reassured her.

While the outside of the building was a wreck, the interior was a much different manner. The walls gleamed, the floors were shiny and the lights cast a warm glow over a very modern looking facility. Men and women in casual clothes raced to and fro, and guards stood at intersections, armed with guns as well as wooden stakes.

"So this is the new headquarters of the Watchers," Willow murmured.

"With the destruction of the Council we felt it was time for a change," Lydia agreed. "This facility is much more secure, and also offers much better communication facilities to the Slayers all around the world."

"Assuming they're interested in working for you," Willow noted.

"True," Lydia admitted, ":some don't, but I'd like to think we offer a service that Slayers could very much need."

"Right," Willow's tone of voice changed, becoming harder as she said, "Now that the pleasantries are done..." She suddenly roared, "Why in HELL did your people kidnap me!"

Lydia stepped back, even as the commotion in the large room they entered ground to a stunned halt. "It was not a kidnaping," Lydia started...

"When people draw guns on me," Willow snarled at her, "I think that certainly qualifies as a kidnaping!"

Lydia looked at Willow in surprise, "They did WHAT?!"

"Three men burst into my apartment in Seattle," Willow explained to her coldly, "through my defensive wards, drew a gun on me then hit me with some kind of drug. I woke up on the plane to England, and decided to wait things out before raising hell."

"I knew the special ops team had been sent," a new voice said, "but I never expected them to use such tactics, Willow."

Willow turned, blinking in surprise as she recognized the dusky skinned woman striding towards them. "Olivia?"

Olivia, once Giles' on again, off again girlfriend, smiled at Willow as she took the girl's hand. "They were asked to contact you," she said wryly, "obviously they decided it was best to pull a snatch and grab, instead."

"Lovely," Willow sighed. Putting her annoyance aside once more Willow ran a hand through her hair tiredly and asked, "All right, what's going on?"

"We needed your help in building better mystical defenses for the Council," Olivia admitted, "but I'll let the head of the council explain. If you and Lydia could follow me?"

"Ma'am," Lydia said softly, "do I really need to come along?"

"You've been designated Willow's liason," Olivia smiled as they set out, "it's best you stay in the loop at all times."

"Ah," Lydia nodded as they went to a set of stone stairs going up.

The tower of the ruined keep had clearly been rebuilt and reinforced over the years, and the steps modified to be easy on the feet. They soon reached a modern looking door which Olivia rapped on, "Sir, she's here."

"Come in," the man answered.

The upper office was decorated in what could almost be described as an old English style, with comfy chairs, a fireplace and all. The man within fit the image, too, with steel grey hair, a grand-fatherly face and a pipe smoking beside his seat.

"Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" Willow joked.

"Alexandar Tomassi," he corrected, "acting head of the Watcher's Council."

"Acting?" Willow raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ideally," Alexandar said honestly, "we'd like to talk Rupert Giles into taking the role, but he's been quite stubborn about it."

"Sir," Olivia gave him a pointed look.

"Ahem," Alexandar cleared his throat. "I'm glad you arrived, Miss Rosenberg," he admitted, "while we have several competant magicians on our payroll, few match your abilities and experience."

Willow saw Olivia giving her a worried look, probably silently praying Willow wasn't going to reveal the accidental kidnaping. "I'll be glad to help sir," Willow promised.

"Good, good," Alexandar agreed. He looked over at Lydia, "Could you escort Miss Rosenberg to her quarters? I'm sure she's exhausted by her flight."

"Of course sir," Lydia agreed quickly and they left Olivia and the older man to their work.

Willow followed Lydia down stairs, her thoughts rapidly moving. "I'm assuming you've been hit once already?" she asked as they returned to the busy main hall.

"Twice," Lydia admitted as they moved past the enterance hall then over to another corridor, "a doppelganger snuck in, and a curse hit a staff member."

"Ouch," Willow winced slightly, "was he or she all right?"

"It was more embarassing to him than anything else," Lydia smiled wryly as they turned a corner and passed into another structure, "but we think it was a warning."

"Which is why I'm here," Willow guessed.

Lydia lead her into what looked like a dormatory, doors lining the hall. "We hope," Lydia agreed as she unlocked a door. "Guest quarters are here." she waved Willow towards a comfortably set up room, "we'll deliver dinner whenever you'll need it."

"Thanks," Willow said, tiredness rushing back.

"Willow?" Lydia said quietly. She smiled as Willow turned to face her, "Thank you for not mentioning the kidnaping thing to our superior."

"I didn't do it to be kind," Willow shrugged, "the way I see it you owe me a favor." And with that Willow firmly pulled the door shut behind her.

Lydia walked back to her work, thinking, 'She's not quite what I was expecting.'

Several years ago, Lydia had met Willow Rosenberg and friends in the midst of the Glory crisis, when the Watchers had been dealing with difficulties with Buffy, too. Willow had, despite magical powers, seemed quiet, mousy and almost innocent to Lydia at the time. Now, however, she nearly radiated strength and confidence, as well as a subtle sexuality.

'To be honest,' Lydia admitted, 'I think I fancy her.'

Olivia was just returning to the main command center as Lydia entered, so the young woman hurried to her side. "I want the special ops team on the satelite link," Olivia said flatly, "I want to know if Willow's story checks out."

"You don't believe her?" Lydia looked surprised.

"I think she told the truth," Olivia sighed, "it'd be far too easy to be caught in a lie. I just want proof so I can punish the ops team."

Lydia smiled, "Oh, right."

Olivia bit her lip, "I can't get over how much Willow has changed since I last saw her..."

"You, too?" Lydia asked.

"She's much more dangerous, I think," Olivia mused. A smile tugged at her lips, "She reminds me of Ripper, actually."

"Mr Giles?" Lydia blinked.

"Not in any obvious way," Olivia admitted, "but they both have that same sort of aura now." A pause, "It's kind of sexy."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Willow Files

Alexandar Tomassi blinked as he heard Olivia's report on the special operations team's kidnaping of Willow Rosenberg, his face darkening with barely controlled anger. "Well," he snarled, "that was a grade a cockup. Did you reprimand them?"

"Yes, sir," Olivia nodded as the dusky skinned woman continued "we confirmed Willow's story through two sources, and I've docked the men's pay."

"We're lucky Rosenberg didn't just tell us off and leave," Alex admitted thoughtfully. "Any idea why she didn't?"

"Curiosity, partially," Olivia said. "And I think she understands the importance of the Slayers... if not necessarily supporting the Watchers," she smiled faintly.

"She was with Rupert when he told the Council off, wasn't she?" Alex smiled with honest amusement.

"And she's very loyal to Giles," Olivia cautioned.

"I don't plan to put her in a conflict of loyalties," Alex said dryly.

Olivia paused, reaching up and touching the earpiece she usually wore in the Watcher's headquarters. "We've gotten another information request from our LA agent, may I...?" she asked her superior politely.

"Go ahead, the work must always go first," Alex nodded.

Olivia left her superior and headed to the command deck, a room that was buzzing with the whir of computers and communications, almost like a NASA facility monitoring a space launch. 'Of course here the computers are drawing on occult data, not star maps and weather data,' she silently mused.

"Ma'am," Joe Dawson turned as he heard her enter, the casually dressed grey haired American leaning on his cane, "it looks like Wolfram and Hart are screwing around with dimensional gates again. Several Slayers in the field there want to intervene before anything nasty gets through."

"What's your call?" Olivia asked as she took her seat.

"They're all kids," Joe said wryly, "but Angel and his crew are there, too. A joint assault might be wise."

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia said, "do it."

"Plan A is a go," Joe said into his radio, "but report back if anything goes wrong. We'll also try to reroute support there as needed."

Over the next half hour Olivia coolly dealt with several information requests as well as coordinating Slayer activities, moving people like pieces on a chessboard. Turning from the main screen with a sigh she saw Lydia Chalmers lurking in the doorway and waved the woman in.

"Ms. Rosenberg is on the roof, preparing her protective spell," Lydia reported, "she wanted to warn you there may be some interference with our systems."

"Should we shut down?" Olivia wondered.

"No," Lydia pushed up her glasses, "but Willow advised making sure all our surge protectors are working."

Olivia chuckled to herself as she called in the tech crews to go over their gear. "I sometimes forget she was a computer nerd before becoming a witch," she admitted.

A few minutes later the lights flickered a moment, then steadied before Willow tiredly entered the command center. "It's done," the reddish brown haired woman reported, "I've layered on added shields and wards to the castle."

"Are you all right?" Lydia asked, hurrying over to Willow's side.

'Well isn't that cute?' Olivia hid a smile.

"I'm fine," Willow reassured the older woman with a smile, "just tired." Turning to Olivia she added, "While my additions should help, you really need to make sure you have in house help to maintain them."

"We have good staff," Olivia said firmly, "it shouldn't be a problem."

Willow looked faintly skeptical as she asked, "Then why did you have to call me to help in the first place?"

Olivia winced, "Point."

Lydia gave Olivia a 'I told you so' look as she said, "We'll do our best, Miss Rosenberg."

Olivia smiled faintly, "It's late, and I'm sure you haven't eaten. Would you care for some dinner, Willow?"

"Please," Willow smiled back.

"Lydia, escort Willow to our cafeteria," Olivia said as she saw Lydia blush faintly, "and make arrangements for a room too."

"I could always find a inn at the city nearby..." Willow offered mildly.

"The only one there is a dump," Olivia reassured her, "trust me, I know."

Lydia smiled as she touched Willow's arm, "And our cafeteria is at least as good as any restaurant in town. If not better, frankly."

Willow smiled finally, "All right, lead on."

Lydia lead them through busy corridors of the facility, receiving friendly glances as well as curious looks towards Willow. Quietly Lydia said, "Don't be offended, please. We're a very tightly knit group, so anyone new draws interest."

"I understand," Willow agreed.

Mentally Willow found herself making notes of the castle and scenery around them, too. She was nearly finished a novella at home, and it occurred to her a gothic romance might be a idea for her next work. A remote castle, a mysterious lady of the house and possible romance might be fun to write...

"You have the oddest look on your face," Lydia noted as they reached a large set of doors.

"Just plotting," Willow admitted.

Lydia laughed as they entered the cafeteria, which more resembled a classy restaurant without the annoying wait staff. "Your books?" she guessed as she lead the way to the counter.

"You know about...?" Willow blushed.

"We do keep extensive files on important individuals," Lydia smiled. "If it helps any, I eagerly devour Willow Rosebloom's books."

"I'm going to die," Willow groaned.

Lydia chuckled, more than a bit amused by how cute Willow was being. "Two regular dinners, please," she asked the young man behind the counter.

"Coming right up," he agreed as he put the order to the chef in the back.

Within a few minutes they were served and sitting at a corner table, digging in to a surprisingly good meal. "I'm impressed," Willow admitted after a moment.

"Are you really that ashamed of your books?" Lydia asked, sounding surprised. "I know they're not great literature, but..."

"I'm not ashamed of them, exactly," Willow mused, "but they're not really that significant to me. Basically, they just help pay the bills..."

"Until you write the great American novel?" Lydia guessed teasingly.

"I'm not that ambitious," Willow smiled, "but I would like to publish a more serious book eventually."

"Why not write on one witchcraft?" Lydia suggested eagerly. "There hasn't been a serious book on the topic in years..."

Willow looked faintly pained, "I'm not sure my path in witchcraft is one I'd want others to follow, you know."

Lydia winced. "I'm sorry," she said, well aware of Willow's somewhat spotty past, "I didn't think..."

"It's all right," Willow forced a natural looking smile onto her face, reaching out to pat Lydia's hand reassuringly.

The rest of the meal Lydia carefully kept the conversation much lighter, passing on amusing Slayer related stories, sharing some gossip on Giles and talking about other mutual friends and acquaintances.

Willow chuckled at one account then suddenly yawned, looking embarrassed. "Sorry," she smiled, blushing.

"I guess it's been a long day," Lydia smiled as she stood and offered Willow a hand, "lets get you to your quarters."

Still talking comfortably they made their way up two levels in the rebuilt castle where several guest suites had been set up. Stopping in front of a door Lydia produced a keycard from her pocket and swiped the reader, opening the door with a soft click.

"Here," Lydia handed the card to Willow, "once swiped the door is keyed to this card only and can't be opened by any other one except by a command override."

"Sounds private," Willow admitted as she put the card in her pocket.

Lydia smiled as she gave Willow a searching look, "Sometimes privacy is a good thing." Then she took a step forward and gently pressed her lips to Willow's. But as soon as she felt her stiffen and pull away Lydia drew back, blushing as she said, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am," Willow sighed softly then added with a sad smile, "You're a nice lady, but I'm not... free."

Lydia looked sullen, "I read your file, you're not dating anyone."

Willow felt a flash of irritation at that, but kept it out of her voice. "Maybe not," she said, "but I don't do casual."

Lydia nodded, "It seems I got my wires crossed, please excuse me." Then, back stiff with embarrassment, Lydia stalked off.

"This has just not been my night," Willow sighed as she went into her suite.

To be continued...


	8. Final

Willow Files

Final

Willow Rosenberg felt a deep sense of relief as she made it home to her apartment in Seattle. It had been a rough month for her, with being kidnapped by the Watchers, then ending up investigating a moor creature some claimed was the basis of one of Arthur Conan Doyle's works. She was damn glad to be home.

She put her work bag down by the door, yawning tiredly as she headed inside. Her apartment was as she left it, though she would need to restore the magical defences after the Watcher's goons had burst through them.

With a grunt Willow set up her gear, deciding that restoring her defences was too important to wait. It took nearly a hour, but by the time she was done there was no way anyone else would bust into her home. With that done Willow stumbled over to bed, lay down and collapsed.

Next morning was a catching up day. Willow dug through her overloaded email and shot off replies, then attended to work. Rather embarrassingly her latest erotica had been published, and her editor had thoughtfully sent her a few author copies. In a clearly labelled box. The reaction of the lady at the mail office was hilarious.

"You are a evil, evil woman," the barrista noted with amusement as she served Willow at her favorite local coffee shop.

"It's not MY fault she recognized the publisher," Willow shrugged eloquently. She looked up at the redhead, "You still doing part time at the book store?"

"Yup," Katie nodded as she cleaned the counter, "we're waiting on your next book."

"Do you want a few copies signed?" Willow offered with a smirk.

"Sure," Katie agreed willingly. She looked at Willow curiously, "No way we could talk you into a in store reading?"

"Sorry," Willow shook her head reluctantly. "I'd like to keep the fact I'm a writer of lesbian erotica on the down low."

"Too bad," Katie winked, "you have a great voice, I bet some of the ladies would get wet just listening to you."

"Hmm," Willow sighed uncomfortably.

Willow finished up her coffee, musing on how uncomfortable things had been in England. She had been hit on by a attractive female Watcher, but to be honest she wasn't Willow's type. Worse, she had turned her down rather awkwardly, not helping the situation.

'I really need to be more diplomatic at turning people down,' Willow admitted. Tho it didn't help that her romantic history amounted to three people... and a few one night stands. And, honestly, she was pretty bad at the one night stands too.

As Willow finished her coffee, she felt a odd... prickling on her neck. It wasn't a danger signal, exactly, more a feeling of anticipation. Something was coming, but she didn't know exactly what.

'It's a premonition,' Willow realized in annoyance. She HATED premonitions. They were never specific about what would happen or what was coming, just... that something was going to happen.

Trying to examine the feeling was frustratingly pointless, but she DID get one impression... she might be going away for awhile. Again. Crap.

"Going so soon?" Katie asked, disappointed.

"Yeah," Willow sighed, "sorry. I'll try to get the books by the shop later today."

"Why the rush?" Katie asked, confused.

Mysteriously Willow answered, "Damn if I know..."

Willow was glad her apartment was still set up for long periods away, but she still needed to see her land lady, just in case. The older lady poured them both tea as Melissa asked, "So, I heard you were hustled out of your apartment by the cops a few weeks ago?"

"No," Willow sipped her tea, "I was abducted by agents of a secret global organization. Things worked out all right, though."

"Right," Melissa drawled, not believing a word.

Willow hid a smile. One advantage of her current life was that she could tell the truth and no one ever believed it. "Anyway," she continued, "I'm going to be away for awhile. Could you keep an eye on the place for me?"

Melissa looked amused. "Off fighting vampires again?" she asked.

"Something like that," Willow agreed willingly. She got up as she added, "Thank you very much."

Willow finished her errands and headed home. Dinner, a good book then she headed to bed, still burdened with that sense of something waiting to happen. Of building possibility.

The phone call roused her from a sound sleep, and Willow fumbled for the phone. "Yes?" she had managed to ask.

"Willow, it's Giles," he had said simply.

She looked at the phone in disbelief, but also a sense of fatality. "Giles?" she echoed sleepily, then she looked at the clock on her nightstand before squeaking, "It's midnight!"

"I'm sorry, but the Coven has brought something to my attention, something we may need your help with," Giles explained.

'He's not one to exaggerate,' Willow thought to herself grimly. "What's the situation?" she asked before sitting up in bed and grabbing for her scattered clothes.

"There's been a string of mystical killings," Giles explained quietly, "leading in a line straight towards Sunnydale."

"Sacrifices?" Willow asked, getting a sinking feeling.

"That's the strange part," Giles noted in the eager tones he got when confronted by a new mystery, "all those killed were demon kind of some sort. Vampires, an incubus, and several other unidentifiable creatures," he explained.

"Interesting," Willow noted. She sighed, "I'll be there, hopefully in a day or so."

"Thank you," Giles said, and she could hear the relief in his voice. A pause, "Kennedy is still out here, along with the others."

"I figured," Willow answered him quietly, "but thanks for telling me." They said their farewells, and Willow hung up.

Yup. Something was up. As she dressed and got ready to go the feeling of premonition was gone, instead... a odd anticipation. Whatever was going to happen, it needed to happen.

End.

To be continued... in Itsumo Means Forever.

Notes: Mean for this to be longer, but... anyway, I was loosing interest in Willow's adventures on her own. This sorta ties up the shorts, as well as explaining how she could head to Sunnydale without any problems.

Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
